David's Revenge
David's Revenge is the eleventh episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are walking down a path, Vermillion City dead ahead, the lights gleaming in the darkness of night. Kevin: Wow... Vermillion City looks even better than I remember it. Zach: I know, right? Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! They continue walking, enjoying the sights of the city once again, and go into the Pokemon Center. Joy: Yes? Zach: Do you have any spare rooms? Joy: Of course! I'll go ahead and heal your Pokemon as well. Nurse Joy takes their Pokemon, and Zach and Kevin go into their room, and almost instantly pass out on their beds. The Next Day Zach and Kevin awake to an echoed voice blaring throughout the Pokemon Center. Voice: I hear 500 Poke Dollars! Going once, going t- I hear 600! Right there! 700! Kevin: Ungh... What is that? Zach: Sounds like an auction. Kevin and Zach get out of bed groggily, and leave their rooms. In the lobby of the Center, a man is standing on top of a hastily built stage. Man: I hear 900 Poke Dollars going for the Helix Fossil! Zach suddenly jerks his head up, and raises his hand. Zach: 1000 Poke Dollars! Man: I hear 1000, going once, going t- ???: 2000! Everyone gasps, and looks around for who called it out. A young man steps on stage. Zach: David... Zach's voice flares with anger, and Kevin looks at him, surprised. Kevin: It's alright Zach, it's just some lame old fossil. Zach: You don't get it! My dad used to own a Helix Fossil! He got it for me right before he... vanished. My mom sold it so she wouldn't have to remember him too much. Kevin barely nods, and jumps when Zach shouts another price out. Zach: 2500! Man: I hear 2500, going once... Going twice... David: I'll match that 2500! Man: Hm... This means there's only one solution. Pokemon Battle! The scene cuts, and reappears at a stadium behind the Pokemon Center. Man: This will be a 3 on 3 battle. Whoever wins gets the right to the Helix Fossil! David: I'm gonna mop the floors with you Zach! Zach: I'm gonna grind your ego into a pulp! Man: Begin! Zach: Let's do this, Mankey! Zach flings the Poke Ball into the air, and Mankey pops out, slamming its fists together. David: Show 'em what you're made of, Golbat! David's Golbat flies out of its Poke Ball, screeching. Zach: Mankey, Aerial Ace! Mankey jumps up, and swoops down with a white light surrounded him. David: Golbat, Air Cutter! Golbat flings multiple saw-blade shaped blasts of air at Mankey, but he avoids them, and slams into Golbat. Golbat is sent into the ground, instantly unconscious. Man: And Mankey is the winner! Zach: Alright! David: Good for nothing weakling... David calls Golbat back, then sends out a Nidoking. David: Try dealing with this! Zach: Cross Chop! Mankey runs towards Nidoking, both of his hands glowing bright white. David: Poison Jab! Nidoking rams his fist into Mankey's face, sending Mankey into the air. David: And now use Surf! Nidoking summons a wave of water, and it engulfs Mankey. Zach: Mankey, no! A few seconds later, Mankey is seen unconscious and soaked. Man: Mankey is unable to battle! The winner is Nidoking! Zach: Gr... Return, Mankey. Mankey is retrieved, and Zach grabs a Poke Ball without thinking, flinging it into the stadium. Zach: Haunter! Haunter pops out, looking extremely angry. David: Gr... Use Stone Edge! Nidoking slams his fists into the ground, causing stones to fly towards Haunter. Zach: Vanish Haunter! Haunter vanishes, and the stones fly right through where he was. David: What!? Zach: Hypnosis! Haunter re-appears right in front of Nidoking, his eyes bright blue, and Nidoking falls to the ground, snoring. David: Not cool! Zach: Dream Eater! Haunter sends a black and red aura onto Nidoking, draining health. David: Come on Nidoking! Get up! I said... GET! UP! Nidoking's eyes suddenly pop open, and he rams Haunter, instantly knocking Haunter out with a Megahorn. David: And that's what I'm talking about! Man: The winner is Nidoking once again! Zach: No way... David: That's right! You still have to get through two of mine! Zach calls back Haunter, and his fingers linger on Scyther's Poke Ball. Auctioneer: Hurry up, you have to make your move or you'll be disqualified! Zach: Uh... Fine! Zach grabs a Poke Ball, and flings it into the stadium. It pops open, revealing Rhyhorn. Bulbasaur jumps out of the Pokemon Center, clearly annoyed that he wasn't chosen for the battle. Zach: Alright! Let's do this, Magnitude! Rhyhorn: Rhyhoooooorn! Rhyhorn slams into the ground rapidly, causing Nidoking to stumble around. David: Come on! Rock Smash! Nidoking slams his fist into the ground, but it does nothing do to the Magnitude. David: Fine! Hyper Beam! A huge red orb forms inside of Nidoking's mouth, and as he's about to launch it, Rhyhorn slams into the ground, even harder than before, and it causes Nidoking to slip and send the Hyper Beam far into the sky. Zach: Great! And now, Horn Attack! Rhyhorn slams into Nidoking, knocking it out. Man: And Rhyhorn is the victor! David: Please, I still have one more Pokemon. And it's far more powerful than your puny Rhyhorn. Go, Arcanine! David flings his Poke Ball, and Arcanine comes out, surrounded in flames. Zach: Whoa... David: Fire Blast! Arcanine lets loose a huge blast of fire from his mouth, going straight for Rhyhorn. Zach: Rhyhorn, Rock Blast! Rhyhorn lets loose a flurry of rocks, cancelling out the Fire Blast, but sending more to hit Arcanine. David: Come on Arcanine! Fight back with Extreme Speed! Arcanine moves like a blur, and slams into Rhyhorn from behind, causing Rhyhorn to flip in mid-air, and barely land on his feet. Zach: Come on! Let's do a Magnitude! Rhyhorn slams into the ground, causing Arcanine to lose his footing slightly. David: Extreme Speed! Zach: Magnitude again! Rhyhorn slams into the ground as Arcanine speeds up, causing Arcanine to trip over himself, taking massive damage from the Ground-type attack. David: Flare Blitz! Zach: Horn Attack! Arcanine and Rhyhorn collide in the middle of the stadium, and a small explosion engulfs both of them, sending them flying back to their trainers. Arcanine is covered in blue electricity from the recoil, and Rhyhorn pants from the damage. As they stare each other down, Arcanine's legs give out, and it collapses to the ground in a heap. David: What!? That's not possible! Zach: Clearly it is! We did it Rhyhorn! Rhyhorn tackles Zach happily, and Zach cheerfully returns him. Auctioneer: And that means the Helix Fossil goes to this young man! He hands it to Zach, and he in turn puts it in his backpack. David: This isn't over Zach! This is FAR from over! David storms off, as the screen fades to black. The EndCategory:Episodes